


Sunrise

by minium



Series: ATLA [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e01 The Boy in the Iceberg, Episode: s01e02 The Avatar Returns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minium/pseuds/minium
Summary: endless ice,endless cold
Series: ATLA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548844
Kudos: 6





	Sunrise

Sacrilegious to say, something she kept tucked close to her heart, the secret being how beautiful that sunrise bloomed; the way the ever deepening hues of the rays danced over all this monotone blankness, endless ice, endless cold— those soft, minute moments warmed her where nothing did anymore.

Talk used to echo so loudly, so _freely_ in these halls. Now with everyone husked into a whisper, it was clear how thin hope really ran. She pretended not to notice but how painfully it lit, it twisted her inside, the way she deepened the furrow making a home on her mother’s brow. But this path set for her? Was happiness really writ in this well-worn path? She couldn’t help the way she turned away, continually spurning this path never did any good for anyone, least of all her— _yet._ Yet. Was it selfish to think she was owed much more than this? The days ran dark. No one said a thing anymore, but whispers still rang in her ears— everyone knew. The tension climbed ever higher and the days dwinded into nothing.

She stayed silent when she witnessed her father waking feverish under the dusk of night, whispering desperate pleas to gods he never believed in, again and again and— They all said nothing. That ignorance would help anyone was a lie fed to even the smallest babe, but it couldn’t quiet the heart; couldn’t quiet how it beat in the tune of ‘Hope gone. Hope is gone. There is nothing for us anymore.’ Truth couldn’t be brushed aside: the day of reckoning wasn’t far for them either and she— she wouldn’t be caught up, paralyzed alike all that surrounded her.

The sun warmed her back and she wasn’t looking back.


End file.
